Battle Coliseum 2
Event Start: 5/29/2014 21:00 PDT Event End: 6/5/2014 20:00 PDT Introduction The Battle Coliseum Vol2 Event is an event where you'll have the chance to rank up against Architects from all around Electro! Battle against them to get Battle Points! Get enough BP and you'll climb the rankings for some killer awesome Androids! Fight and get awesome SSR Android rewards! Event Battles From the Event Top Page, tap 'Event Battle' to select an opponent in the same league as you and start a Battle! *Your battle record is not affected in Event Battles. *Winning a battle will earn you BP and add 10% to your Fever Gauge. *Losing a battle will get you 5-10 BP. *You can only challenge people in the same league as you. The league you are in is determined by the total amount of BP you have. Leagues and their BP requirements. *There's no penalty for attacking lower level players and it's recommended you do so if you want to rank well in the event. Winning against someone will not affect them in any way (as in their BP, win streak, fever gauge etc...) so feel free to farm lower levels for BP. *You can fight against the same Architect only 5 times a day, doing so will remove them from your Challenger list until the next day. *If you have full AP you can do an All AP strike. To do this, challenge someone and to the right of the Battle Start button should be an All AP Attack button (if the button is grayed out you then don't have full AP). Using it will consume all your AP but give you an 1.5 ATK bonus. You won't gain any extra BP from doing this however, so there's hardly any reason to do this unless you really want revenge on someone. *Pressing the back button during battles (a.k.a animation cancelling) may cause errors and is discouraged by G-Gee. Questing through your latest story You have a chance to encounter a random Architect in the same league as you in your latest story. They replace the raid battle in that area and are encountered in the same way as one. Questing through previously cleared areas will turn up the raid boss as usual. Notes: *Once you encounter someone, your highest priority attack deck will automatically be used. *BP earned will also be affected by the Win Streak and Fever Time bonus. *Winning will not count towards your Consecutive Win streak, likewise, losing will not break it. *Although the ingame rules state otherwise, winning will add 10% to your fever gauge so keep that in mind as you progress through the story. Bonus Points If you have a win streak of at least 10, you will receive +45% the BP for every win after that. To check your win streak, go to Event Battles and challenge someone (there's no need to actually fight them), above your deck it will show your current win streak. If nothing appears you have a win streak of 1 or less. Winning a battle will add 10% to your Fever Gauge, completely fill the gauge to enter Fever time for five minutes. During Fever time, BP earned will be doubled, this stacks with the win streak bonus. Fever Time can also be activated with the Hyper Drive Item, you will not lose your gauge percentage if you enter Fever Time through the use of one. If you go to the Event top and select Battle History it will show a list of people that have attacked you. You can retaliate and if you win you will receive an extra 100 BP (bonuses don't apply). You can do this even if your attacker lost to you, but you can only do this once for every attack on you. Leagues Rewards The rewards are based upon final event ranking, and are divided into personal ranking and team ranking. Personal Ranking rewards Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards In addition to Android rewards for ranking, there are completion rewards for amassing BP (Battle Points). After 80,000 Every 30,000 BP will get you one HDD64GB! Turbo Cards UR/SSR All Stats 3x SR All Stats 1.5x Tinkerbell from War Games 3 gets 1.5x attack for this event. Category:Event Category:Solo Battle